Lie To Me Sakura
by CrimsonOxMoon
Summary: Based on the song 'Lie To Me' by Ne-Yo. Sasuke's lover Sakura has been having a secret relationship behind his back, but he's slowly starting to cop on about her lies. Being hurt by it Sasuke goes looking for her secret lover ready to kill.


**Hello ppl **** I just wanted to say a few things this is my very first story and I am crap at writing and English so please don't flame me! I just started to read few very good fanfics and books so I thought that I wanted to write my own = / and I do not own narto or any of the characters!! And if I did im pretty sure that Sasuke would come back and would be together with Sakura!! :3**

**Lie To Me…Sakura.**

_Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me_

Sasuke sat down on the black leather sofa. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it.

_Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie_

He loved her, he loves her, and he didn't want believe it. None of it.

_I just wanna be NUMB__  
__I don't wanna feel a thing_

He took the vase from it's shelf and threw it against the wall of the sitting room. Right now he didn't want to live, he wanted this nightmare to end.

_I don't want reality__  
__actually, reality stinks_

He wanted to wake up, to know that this is all just a nightmare. To wake-up beside her, to kiss her and take her into his arms. To hold her.

_How about we just pretend__  
__that your cellphone didn't even ring_

He went up to their room but her voice behind those doors stopped him.

"I know I'll be their tonight baby. I love you too." He couldn't take it anymore.

_And that I wasn't on the other side of the door__  
__listening to everything, tell me another lie_

He opened the door and walked in. He looked into her emerald eyes and hugged her."Lie to me." He softly whispered to her. He softly pressed his rough lips to her soft ones and gently kissed her.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

She softly kissed back. His lips softly lowered to her neck.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

He went back to her soft lips while hugging her tighter. "Lie to me, just please lie to me." She knew exactly what he was talking about.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

He felt her salty tears on his lips, but he didn't want to stop he just wanted to hear her lies, to hear her lie to him over and over again, because he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to know that she was his even if she lies to him every time she says _I love you._

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

He held her that night, held her tightly.

_Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me__  
__Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie_

He looked at the girl sleeping next to him. She was so beautiful. Her soft pink hair, her beautiful emerald eyes, her soft lips and her beautiful body. She was just perfect, and he knew that their relationship was just too good to be true , because she was the beauty and he was the beast , and that just didn't match.

_Please make me believe (make me believe)__  
__that there's nobody for you BUT me (for you__BUT me)_

He wanted to believe that he was the only one for her , but he knew better. He didn't care if she lied to him anymore he just needed her to tell him that he was the only one, that there was nobody else for her.

_When I ask who were you talking to__  
__Tell me it was KIMBERLY_

He didn't want to know that there was someone else for her, he wanted her to lie to him, to tell him that she's just talking to Ino.

_Tell me THAT last night you didn't leave__  
__after you thought I was asleep_

He heard her shift and get out of the bed. She looked at him and went out of their bedroom. He heard a soft click as she closed the door.

_Crept back in that 6:45__  
__tell me it was just a dream__  
_

As he heard the door open he looked at the clock. 6:45 am. When she got on the bed, he got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Tell me that it was just a dream, Sakura tell me this is all a lie, lie to me."

_Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)__  
__To believe you_

He waited for her to get back from Ino's, even though he knew that she wasn't there. He waited and waited.

_'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)__  
__for what what (what what), what I might do__  
_

He knew who she was seeing. He knew very well. He trusted him, at least he thought he could. His own best friend. Naruto. He was going crazy from the inside, he was ready to kill him. He was ready to kill Naruto, he knew that at this stage he would.

_Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)__  
__to believe you_

He needed her here now. He was going crazy. Throwing everything around, braking things. Thrashing the place.

_'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)__  
__for what what, what I might to do me another lie_

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her here with him. He kicked the door open and ran he ran and ran. He ran to the place he knew too well , he didn't care what he would see, he didn't care if found her lying naked with him. All he needed right now was to kill him, to see his blood everywhere.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, don't wanna know)__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie (another lie, yeah)_

He kicked open the door and stopped as he saw the two of them on the couch. He went over and picked Naruto up by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Tears spilling from his onyx eyes.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie (oh)_

Hatred filled them, hatred for his best friend. "You knew how much I love her, you knew damn well that I came back for her." Naruto looked at him blood all over his lips." So what!! You left her on a fucking bench all for some stupid revenge! You don't fucking care for her!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he punched him in the face as hard as he could.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, no no)__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

Naruto took out a kunai and aimed for Sasuke's heart. He stabbed Sasuke, with the most cruel look. His usual bright blue eyes had a dark look in them as he said " Well I guess she's mine now!"

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true (hey, hey)__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie__  
_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she pushed Naruto out of the way and kneeled beside him.

_Tell me another lie__  
__Tell me another lie__  
__Tell me another lie__  
__Tell me another lie_

Sasuke looked at her and smiled softly. He reached over and touched her soft cheek.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

Tears where spilling out of her emerald orbs as she took the kunai out of his wound and threw it away.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true__  
__what I need you to do, tell me another lie_

Sasuke looked at her one last time and whispered for her ears only. "Lie to me."


End file.
